yatanfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3-3
Soren (I need to write this Excerpt still) Soren, Alcia, and Kaylen begin to plan out how they will get close to Zade to kill him. They have limited information on his whereabouts outside of being in the Eritomoru base of operations. They formulate a plan, and although Soren is still nervous about it he is talked into agreeing. The trio meet up with Vexxis Sixxev and fill him in. The most vital part of the information Kaylen is going off of; is that the Eritomoru don't vigilantly guard and defend the portals. They have been mostly inoperative ever since Kaylen's original attack and it was only when working alongside Zade that they ever worked. The reason they stay within the Eritomoru headquarters is that they are housed and fed. Their main line of defense is that every night they shut off the connection between the Main hub and the smaller ones at night. At night there is nearly no Eritomoru awake and the halls are vacant. One of them will infiltrate into the base using Vexxis's robe before nightfall so they can turn the portals back on for the rest to get in without being seen. Of course, it can't be Vexxis or Kaylen because they'd be recognized, and it can't be Alcia because the robe won't fit her... So, it is Soren. He successfully enters before nightfall. He finds it odd that although it's daytime, the halls are still empty. But he doesn't go to tell Kaylen in fear of messing things up. By nightfall, Soren initiates the portals. Kaylen brings the other two through the portals and they begin to head towards Kaylen's old room where he suspects Zade would be housed. Soren mentions that there were no Eritomoru even during the day but Kaylen tells him to dismiss it. They barge into Zade's room. They see his paraphernalia and Soren recognizes his praying mat at the bed. But he isn't here. Kaylen says Zade has mobilized the Eritomoru, and something of this magnitude will be catastrophic. They begin to talk, throwing ideas back and forth but with no avail. Vexxis suggests they are heading to kill Guan, which is how Zade will gain their favor and loyalty. Kaylen says they could warn him but he'd never listen to them. Alcia mentions that he is the Rida-ki now, Minori told her. Kaylen says of course, that makes sense, because they've captured Kasuke. He gets an idea! Kaylen brings the group to the holding cells to look for Kasuke but he is gone. Why would they take him? Have they relocated? Why is no one left behind, do they really need every Eritomoru member to fulfill their mission? They start to leave and Kaylen suggests they go to Chikyu to check on Guan Yu and to check the Kikono temple for Zade. They all agree, and they go to the portal hub for quick travel. Times * February 6th, 336 Characters * Kaylen Cherra * Alcia Cherra * Soren Fukusei * Vexxis Sixxev